


One Sided Business Deal

by In2lalaland



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:11:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In2lalaland/pseuds/In2lalaland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wufei will do anything to get out of poverty, even marry an unknown foreigner he met on a dating site.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Sided Business Deal

One Sided Business Deal

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Wufei will do anything to get out of poverty, even marry an unknown foreigner he met on a dating site.

Warning: unbetad and rough

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

It was a business deal, but the problem was that it was a one sided business deal. His new husband really did love him and the thought made Wufei a little sad. But what choice did he have?

He had been born in a poor family, from a poor village. He had no interest in women and if he stayed he knew he was going to be forced to marry one of the daughters to his father's cousin.

That would be his life. Poor, unhappy and worn out.

But Wufei had known, even from an early age that he was meant for bigger, better things. He knew he was smart, he was imaginative, he had ideas and dreams that were going to take him far. He knew that they would.

He had befriended the local store owner's son and had through him learned what would be the key to leaving poverty. English.

He had dreamed of starting businesses, of working his way to the top and developing all those things he had thought up. But the truth was that without money, you were no one. You couldn't get into the right schools to get the right education and get the right job. Without money you didn't get to know the right people, you weren't in the right place or at the right time.

You were nothing and you would remain nothing.

As he worked in the fields, sweat pouring down his back as the sun burned his skin, Wufei could only think of his plans. He had to succeed, he had to be someone. His only chance of change was simple; he had to get out of China. But how?

The idea had first come to him when a girl from a nearby village had married a foreigner.

It had been the talk of the whole valley and they all seen the large, new car drive passed the fields on its way to her family home. The rumour travelled fast and everyone had been there to see when Suyin stepped out of her parent’s house like a movie star. She had been dressed in stylish new clothes of which no one had seen anything like. Jewellery hung from her like icicles of a roof in the winter.

The girl had been the envy of every farm child around, Wufei included. She spoke of stores that never closed or ran out of supplies, of buildings that touched the sky and of never having to work.

Wufei wanted that. He wanted the freedom of never having to worry about what to eat, he wanted the grandness of city life and he wanted to escape the fields.

As he watched the girl and her audience of enviers, Wufei saw that it was also going to be his way out, he just needed to find a husband.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The first thing he had done was to pack up everything he had and say good bye to his family. They had tried to talk him out off it but he had made up his mind and he couldn't stay.

He had walked for days along the mountain roads until he had reached Urumqi, the only city within miles around. Well there he had found a job at a factory that made boxes for toys. It was hard work, long days only to leave for a few hours sleep in a rundown apartment he shared with two other workers and their families. There wasn't a day that he didn't go to sleep with his body screaming in pain, his hands covered with cuts and his ears still ringing from the noise of the machines. It had taken him over a year to earn enough money for the train ticket he needed. It had felt like ten.

As he stood waiting on the platform, watching the rail that was soon going to take him all the way to Beijing, Wufei made a promise to himself. He was going to do anything, absolutely anything to escape this life. It didn't matter who he had to marry, what abuse he had to live through, nothing mattered but the freedom money would give him. And he was going to have it.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Beijing was the single most terrifying place Wufei had ever been to. There were so much people around that it made him dizzy, moving like a rapid in all directions. The skyscrapers loomed over him like childhood monsters and Wufei couldn't breathe for all the exhaust fumes. Barely anyone understood his dialect and he had been forced to carry a pad with him to make himself understood. It took him a long time to find what he was looking for, he had almost believed that there the place he had only heard rumours about, didn't exist at all. All he could find was places for girls to find husbands, not for men who were looking for husbands. But after talking to one of the girls from one of the marriage sites who had stepped out for a smoke, he found out differently.

Barely twenty minutes later, Wufei finally reached his goal. But this was where things became uncertain. He had to be taken on by the website, they had to look at him and decide if he would be good enough for them. Wufei knew he was attractive, he had been compared with enough pop stars to realized this, had even been mistaken for one once. But that was the opinion of ordinary people, what mattered now was the opinion of foreigners, who knew what those kind of people found attractive.

He had walked in, been given a form to fill out and asked to take a seat. The waiting room was filled with young men, all beautiful, they had fair skin with modern haircuts and most of the boys there didn't look a day over sixteen.

Wufei looked down on his papers and wrote down eighteen in the box for age. They probably wouldn't take him on if they found out he was twenty-four. He also shortened his name so make it easier to pronounce and wrote that he didn't have a family to make himself seem unattached. From now on he would be Wufei Chang, young, naïve and unattached from this land. He was a bit scared that they would question it, but when he was called in they didn't seem all that interested in checking his papers or confirming his identity in any way. They just looked him up and down, asked him a few questions about his interests and what kind of music he liked before leading him on to another room. He was told to change into some of the clothes that they provided before a woman came forward, armed with more makeup and hair products then Wufei had ever seen any girl use.

They took some photos, some in which he showed more skin then he was fully comfortable with before leading him into a room where he was told to wait. Nervously he had sat in the room that only contained rows of chairs. More and more young men arrived, all excited and happy but Wufei was still too nervous for that. The fight wasn't over yet, he still had to find someone to take him from China.

When all the chairs were filled with boys, a man came in to give them a run through of the site. They were told how to manage the computer program, how to address the men there, what to say and what not to say. They were to be given lessons in English and Wufei was pleased to see that he was one of the few who actually had a vocabulary and knew how to use it. This would give him an extra edge. Another thing that would most likely be helpful but made him very sad when he thought about it was that not all of the young men there were gay. Several were just as desperate as he was to just get away, to do anything for a better life.

It turned out to be a long day and Wufei's head had gone numb by all the information he had been given and that night, while sleeping on the floor at one of the other husband seekers he had wondered if all this was going to be worth it in the end. Would it be worth it for any of them?

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The following weeks, Wufei spoke to so many men that it blew his mind. He had no clue that there were so many lonely gay men out there. He searched and searched, he did and said anything they wanted him to all the while his brain was racing, analyzing everything. In the end it all boiled down to a hand full of men who all had money, came from rich countries and who had an interest in him.

He went through them all, made lists of the good and the bad as he prepared to make the decision of a life time. But when the final choice was made, it was not the lists or the money that convinced him. It was the eyes.

He had more profitable offers. Men with more money, with more successful jobs and in better countries. But some of them seemed a little too good. Wufei was a lot of things but he was not stupid, he was not going to let himself be fooled into a scam. He had heard of girls who had been tricked into prostitution and hard labour through this kind of thing and he wouldn't let that happen to him.

The guy he finally put all his effort into was not overly handsome, not ugly but at the same time, not someone who you would look again at if you passed him in the streets. But the eyes, the eyes convinced him.

He had big hopeful eyes, they were gently eyes, eyes that would not hold rage. They were the eyes of someone who would never dream of hurting anyone, a kind man.

Wufei had easily snared the man and had him wrapped around his finger in just a few weeks. The only mishap had been when it turned out that the guy thought eighteen was too young and Wufei had to bend over backwards in desperation to convince him that he wasn't _really_ a teenager. There had been some misunderstandings and confusion but if nothing, it had proved to Wufei that the man he had found would believe anything he told him. So when Duo Maxwell had proposed, Wufei had been very pleased.

He had his ticket out.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-


End file.
